Eddie Jones
Eddie is the sweetest and in some senses, the most harmless guy of the group. He stands out in a crowd even though he wishes to remain anonymous during most times. He is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors and attends the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy for lessons in self defense and karate. His mom wanted him to take dance lesssons at Misses Kings Dance Academy, but he despises it and says that his body was not made to mombo. Eddie cosiders himself to be a ladys man and a player even though most girls don't notice him. Eddie doesn't appear in Season 3 due to him moving to England. Background Eddie formally attended Bobby Wasabi Dojo because he needed the P.E. credit and also partially because he loves the sense of achievement. He was the first student to attend the Bobby Wasabi Dojo as proven in New Jack City. If the dojo closes, he will have no choice but to return to Misses Kings Dance Academy, which he made clearin the first episode that he did not like. Eddie is sometimes refered to as the loner of the group and the fifth wheel. Unlike the others he doesn't fit into any other social circle, so it's very likely karate means alot to him as a source of friends as well. He frequently refers to himself as a playah and yet, as as shown in Kung Fu Cop, he has very little success with any girls. Eddie seems to be afraid of embarrassment, he has been blackmailed by Truman, who had a video of him dancing with and kissing one of the punching dummies. He apparently plays the cello but hates it. He is also a good rapper. He once had a job at Falafel Phil's as a rapping falafel ball. It is shown in Swords and Magic, The Wrath of Swan, and Wazombie Warriors that he is an Explorer Scout He moves to England in Season 3 and is no longer part of the cast by then. Relationships Grace- Girlfriend Milton- Best Friends Jerry- Best Friends Kim- Best Friends Jack- Best Friends Rudy- Best Friends Trivia .He likes Grace .He was a member of the Wasabi Warriors .He is close to his family .He wants to be a player of ladys man .He sings good .He use to go to dance classes .He is an orange belt in karate .He starred in Indiana Eddie .He can cook .He likes eating .He comes from a long line of accountants .He likes decorating .He is a leader Explorer Scout of his group .He believes fortune cookies can tell the future .He can play the cello .He has kissed a punching dummy .He is a good rapper .He is the third strongest in the dojo .He wants to be an archaeologist He shares the same last name as his actor, Alec Christian Jones. .He only appeared in Season 1 and 2 and has not been mentioned yet in Season 3 .He is 15 and his hometown is Seaford .Ty nicknamed him Mama's Boy .His first appearance was Wasabi Warriors and his last appearance was Oh, Christmas Nuts